The Enemy of My Enemy
The Enemy of My Enemy is the fifth episode of The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve. Plot The episode begins in the building Joe was seen in at the end of Pilot. Joe is talking to someone. (Person): You have failed to destroy that boy. (Joe): I'm sorry, sir. (Person): Sorry doesn't cut it. (Joe): Look, I can destroy him next time I run into him. (Person): No, obviously I can't trust you. (sighing) As much if I hate to do this, I have know other choice. He pressed a speaker button. (Figure): Jessie, James! Get in here! The figure is then shown to be Giovanni. (Joe): Why Jesse and James? They're the weak- *Realises somthing* -(fakely) Strongest ones! Oh no! He ran off while Jessie, James and Meowth come in. (Meowth): Whaddya need, boss? (Giovanni): A Coors Light- You to find that pathetic excuse of a grunt! Jesse And james do a salute (jesse and James): Yes Sir! They run out, holding hands (Meowth): So.. you guys are a THING now? (Jesse, blushing): YES! (Meowth): Ew... The scene switches to Steve and Charmander eating tacos. (PokeDex): FINALLY! It's been two whole episodes since they were mentioned! (Steve): Wut? (PokeDex): Nothing (Steve): Ok... He continued to eat his taco. Just then, Joe appear. (Joe): Steve! (Steve): HOLY FUDGE! IT'S JOE! CHARMANDER, ATTACK! (Joe): WAIT! (Steve): Wait? (Joe): Yes, wait. Don't shoot me with inferno (PokeDex): Don't listen to him. He's just st- (Joe): Shut up! He threw the PokeDex into a lake. (Joe): Anyway, Giovan- PokeDex comes out of the lake and rugby tackles Joe. (PokeDex): Next time, don't throw a water-proof device in a lake! (Joe): Whatever. Anyways, Giova- Just then, three figures appear. (Joe): AH! It's them! The figures come out and they're Taco men (Taco Man 1): You- (taco Man 2): -Never- (Taco Man 3): Payed us! (Steve): Fudge! Um...I left my wallet in that lake. (Joe): You never went in the lake... (PokeDex): Did you expect him to handle his own money? Hell nah! I do it! He paid the Taco Mans and they left. Just then, Team Rocket's Meowth Air Balloon appeared. (Joe): They're here. (Steve): The baloon guys? I want a Baloonpoodle! (Joe): Fuq no (Steve): *Sad face* Aw... (Voice): Prepare for trouble! (Another voice): Make it double! (Voice): To protect the world from devastation! (Another voice): To unite all peoples within our nation! (Voice): To denounc- (Steve): SHUT UP! (Voice): ONLY I TELL PEOPLE TO SHUT UP! (Meowth): Jesse, shut up. (Jesse): *RAGE* (Steve): Who are these weirdos? (Joe): They're the ones I was trying to warn you about. (Steve): Do they have any tacos? (Joe): No, they prefer Rice Balls- UGGH JUST HELP ME! (Steve): ...kfine He threw the PokeDex at James' youknowwhat. (james): OOOWWW! (Jesse): Are you Ok, my precious? Err... Go Arbok! She throws a pokeball and a purple Cobra pops out. (Arbok): CHAAABOK! (PokeDex): Arbok, the Cobra pokemon. Arbok uses the pattern n it's belly to intimidate foes, and then constrics them while they are frozen with fear. (Steve): Cool story. He pull out a PokeBall. (Steve): Go, Weedle! (Jesse): Arbok, poision sting! (James, sending out a pokeball): Weezing help Arbok with Sludge! A Weezing comes out of a PokeBall and blasts sludge at Weedle while Arbok shoots poisonous barbs from it's mouth, both having no effect. (PokeDex sighing): Weezing, the Poison Gas Pokemon. This Pokemon grows by feeding on the gases emmited by garbage. Finding a triplet Weezing is very rare. (Steve): Go Charmand- (Joe): GO BUTTERFREE! A butterfly like Pokemon pop out of his Pokeball. (James): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Butterfree and Weedle destroy their Pokemon, and Weedle starts glowing. (PokeDex): He's.... evovling! He turns into a Kakuna. (Steve): He's... beautif-(is clawed by Meowth) (Meowth): Good for you! Charmander sees this and attacks Meowth. (meowth): GET THIS LIZARD OFF OF ME! (Steve): Um...no Charmander torches him and he runs back to Jesse and James. (Jesse): ERRR! (James): He's good....for a complete moron. (Jesse): Like that Ash Ketchum Kid? (james): Yeah (Steve): Who? (Jesse): An annoying Twerp with a Pikachu. (Steve): You mean...like my PokeDex? (James): No idiot, Pikachu's a Pokemon Steve looks at PokeDex (PokeDex): Don't look at me, I need visual. Meanwhile, Joe sneaks off. Steve is now tied up to a tree. Category:Episodes Category:UEE Category:The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve